Cather?
by Silverly
Summary: When Levi, Cath, and Reagen come back for a second semester, you'll never believe what happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cath looked around the room for her light blue cardigan. She was wearing a T-Shirt from the "Fault in Our Stars" . Cath was digging through drawers to find this and she hadn't yet gone through her closet. Her and Levi had finished reading the new Simon Snow novel. Levi was trying to pick out a novel for them to read.

Cath went out to see if Reagan was back yet, so she could help her look. But when she went out she found Levi, like always, sitting outside the door.

" Cather!" he said with a smile on his face. " I thought you were with Reagan."

Now that Cath thought about it Reagan had gone to pick up her boyfriend almost an hour ago. " Do you know where she is?" Cath Said. " She went to go pick up one of her boyfriends an hour ago"

Levi got up and Cath opened the door. Levi had not yet seen the dorm after Reagan and Cath got all the furniture together and placed. He came in and sat on her bed. He picked up the pillow with a Simon Snow pillow case.

" I dont know where she went, they might have gone out for a drink or something" he said. " And I'm jealous. " he said, holding up the Simon Snow pillow.

Cath giggles and opened up the closet, motioning Levi to come over. Levi recognizes her attempt. He gets off the bed, putting his arms on the bed so he can lift himself up. He walks over to the closet and looks past all the Simon Snow clothes and her "remarkable" attempt to clean up the pile of clothes at the bottom to see the Simon Snow life size cut-out.

" I think your cheating on me" he says.

" Am not!" Cath says giggling

" I'll look away whenever you wanna kiss him" He says, smiling from ear to ear. He turns around looking the other direction, to then look back at Cath's chin on his shoulder. He kisses Cath.

Cath kisses him back, with passion. This was the first time in a while that they had ever kissed like this. Cath counted to three in her head and, bam, of course Reagan basically kicks the door down. Cath starts to pull away, but Levi holds the back of her head.

" I dont care" he says, and gets back to kissing her.

" Holy shit, sorry if I disrupted." Reagan says and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi and Cath were walking out of the dorm. They were going to a garden off campus.

As Cath walks over to the elevator, Levi puts his hand on the small of her back. When they get down to the floor where you can have access to the parking lot Levi started walking up to a vending machine. He puts a five in and gets two waters and three sierra mists.

Just as Cath starts walking to the sidewalk, Levi goes toward his truck. He opens the passenger side door and brings out a basket. He twitches his head from side to side, looking to make sure Cath wasn't looking. Cath was already walking whimsically down the path. He turns to see if anyone else was looking. He felt as if he was being watched. Not by Cath. Looking up towards the fields, maybe the football players were out. Nope. He looks out toward Reagan and Cath's dorm. Nope. No-one that Levi could see. He trembled and clutched the basket, squeezing the handle, opening it to make sure every thing was in there.

He quickly strides toward Cath, who was already at the road. He walks over and makes a nervous smile that Cath doesn't recognize. He quickly jolts his head around in a panicky way, again that Cath doesn't recognize.

* * *

Levi opened the long rusty gate. Cath thinks twice before going in. They both walk into an almost whimsical- fairyland scenery. Wonderful red, green, yellow, purple, pink, blue, and white flowers spread along the cobblestone path. The willow tree in the background was pretty amazing, at least that's what Cath thought. Levi giggled, Cath thought, as he saw how big Caths eye's got.

Cath walked toward the Willow. It had a white bench swing. Levi sat down and motioned Cath to come sit down. Cath notices his attempt and sits down beside him.

Levi looks around. " What are you looking for?" Cath asks Levi, looking in the direction he is looking toward.

" Just making sure you didnt bring Simon with you." he giggled.

Cath smirks at him and lightly kisses his cheek, claiming her spot on his lap.


End file.
